IgA nephropathy is a disease of the kidneys which leads, in some cases, to end stage renal disease (ESRD). Unfortunately, there is no proven treatment for IgA nephropathy although some reports have suggested a role for steroids or fish oil supplements. This study is a randomized, placebo-controlled, multicenter trial evaluating the role of A) Alternate-Day Prednisone and B) Fish Oil Supplements in retarding/preventing decline in renal function in IgA Nephropathy.